Pourquoi? Parce que je t'aime
by Totchou
Summary: [Dir En Grey] C'est l'anniversaire de la rutpure de Die et Toshiya et Die le vit très mal... Mais Toshiya n'estil pas dans le même état?


**Titre **: Pourquoi ?... Parce que je t'aime.

**Auteur :** Totchi Chan

**Sources :** Dir En Grey

**Genre :** Shonen Ai, One Shot, Angst

**Couples :** Y'en a pas vraiment quoiqu'on peut trouver du DiexToshiya.

**Disclaimers :** Ils ne sont pas à moi…

-Toshiya est en retard.

-Sage déduction Kyo. Fit Die sarcastiquement.

-Tu me cherches ? Le provoqua le blond.

-Loin de moi cette idée, t'es trop petit pour qu'on te trouve facilement et j'ai pas que ça à faire.

-Répète un peu !

-Ca suffit tous les deux ! Tonna le leader.

Le guitariste et le chanteur se turent, ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres d'un leader stressé avant le début d'un concert. Ils n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre car le bassiste arriva enfin essoufflé et se confondant en excuse pour son retard.

-Ah enfin ! Tu étais où ? L'interrogea Kaoru, l'œil noir.

-A ton avis ? Demanda Die.

-Un problème ? Lui demanda Toshiya en le regardant avec défi.

-Non aucun.

-Tant mieux.

-Alors tu étais où ?

-Avec une de ses dernières conquêtes j'imagine. Fit Die d'un ton coupant comme du verre.

-_Et merde c'est reparti…_ Pensa Kaoru. C'était la période où ils n'arrêtaient pas de se chercher. Kaoru savait parfaitement pourquoi, mais préférait ne pas se mêler de ça, tout comme Kyo et Shinya.

-Et alors ? Désolé d'avoir une vie amoureuse en dehors d'une vie professionnelle et surtout désolé de pouvoir combiner les deux contrairement à certains. Fit le bassiste en fixant Die.

-Tu appelles _ça _une vie amoureuse ? Laisse moi rire ! J'appellera plutôt ça une vie de débauché, voire de pute !

En entendant ces paroles de la part du guitariste, il vit rouge et dût se retenir pour ne pas l'étriper.

-Au moins moi j'ai réussis à passer à autre chose. Fit-il avec un sourire méprisant.

Die dût faire appel à tout son self control pour ne pas frapper le bassiste et lui faire ravaler ses paroles si blessantes. Il se contenta d'empoigner sa guitare et de sortir de la loge.

Toshiya savait qu'il était allé trop loin, mais le fait qu'il ait insinué qu'il était une pute, ça il ne le digérait pas. Il ne s'était pas comporté comme ça quand ils étaient ensemble… Il s'assit en soupirant et tentant de ne pas faire attention au regard lourd de reproche que lui lançait Kaoru.

_**88888888888888**_

Le concert battait son plein, ils jouaient à la perfection, ils étaient proches, très proches les un des autres seulement… deux n'avaient pas vraiment le cœur à la fête. Ils avaient plutôt le cœur à se chercher des noises. Par exemple en plein milieu de Jessica, Toshiya alla se coller à Kaoru alors que d'habitude c'était toujours avec Die qu'il jouait dans celle là. Die le vit et soupira tristement devant le sourire narquois que le bassiste lui adressait.

_Ca t'apprendra à me traiter de pute._

C'était bizarre mais le guitariste avait soudain eu l'impression d'entendre ces mots dans sa tête.

_Ah c'est comme ça ! Tu vas me le payer Toshimasa crois moi !_

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour se venger. Lorsque le moment de jouer R to The Core arriva, il s'approcha de Toshiya en lui souriant, le bassiste se mit en position pour pouvoir jouer en face du guitariste, comme ils le faisaient à chaque fois. Seulement, il détourna le brun et alla se coller à Kyo pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, sous les yeux estomaqués de Kaoru et ceux furieux de Toshiya.

A la fin du concert, Die fut le premier à sortir de la scène pour aller se réfugier dans leur loge. Il était suivit de près par Kaoru qui entra dans la loge. Il le vit la devant le miroir, les mains posées la table à maquillage, la tête baissée et les épaules tremblantes.

-Die…

Le guitariste roux ne répondit pas. Kaoru s'approcha donc de lui et lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

-Je peux savoir ce qui t'a prit de faire ça ? Demanda-t-il calmement.

-Ca va je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû embrasser Kyo… Mais quand je l'ai vu collé à toi pendant Jessica j'ai pas supporté. C'est notre chanson d'habitude ! S'écria Die.

-Calme toi. Fit doucement Kaoru. Ca va aller ?

-Oui je crois.

Il avait parlé trop vite… Toshiya venait d'entrer dans la pièce et, après avoir lancé un regard méprisant à Die, il applaudit.

-Ah bravo Die ! Magnifique fanservice ! A en faire frôler la crise cardiaque à plus d'une ! En tout cas je me demande bien comment tu t'y es pris pour que Kaoru ne t'ait pas encore trucidé d'avoir osé embrasser son mec devant lui. Moi je n'aurais jamais osé faire ça et je ne l'ai même jamais fait pendant qu'on était ensemble.

-Tu rigoles là ? C'est peut-être moi qui t'ai trompé à tout va ?

-Non, mais moi au moins je ne le faisais pas sous ton nez.

Quand il vit le regard remplis de détresse de Die, Toshiya sut qu'il était allé trop loin… Beaucoup trop loin…Die sortit de la pièce après l'avoir violemment bousculé, le cognant contre le mur.

-Aie non mais ça va pas ! Il est vraiment cinglé ! Marmonna le bassiste en se massant l'épaule.

-En même temps il y'a de quoi non ?

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire Kao ?

-Ne fais pas l'innocent ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de lui dire ?

-Ben voyons ça va être de ma faute maintenant… Je te signale que c'est lui qui m'a largué pas moi !

-Et sois heureux qu'il n'ait fait que ça parce qu'à sa place je t'aurais étripé sur place moi et ce dés ta première connerie ! Tu l'as fais souffrir, énormément souffrir Totchi et malgré ça il a trouvé la force de te pardonner et pour ça tu devrais lui en être reconnaissant.

-Reconnaissant ? Je devrais être reconnaissant envers un mec qui me traite de pute et qui embrasse des autres mecs devant moi exprès pour me faire de la peine ? Et tu oses dire qu'il m'a pardonné ? J'espère que tu plaisantes Kaoru !

-Sans vouloir te vexer Toshiya, tu te comportes un peu comme une pute depuis votre rupture et puis surtout tu es mal placé pour lui faire la remarque quant à sa fidélité. Comme il l'a dit c'est pas lui qui t'a trompé à tout va.

-…

-Il t'a pardonné mais ça lui fait mal de te voir lui faire ça alors il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être désagréable et franchement je le comprends.

-Et je dois faire quoi d'après toi ?

-Aller lui présenter tes excuses.

-Plutôt mourir ! Il m'a traité de pute !

-Ce n'est rien comparé à ce que tu lui as dit ! Ecoute Toshiya, votre relation était tellement belle est forte que même finie, elle en reste très ambiguë et je crois qu'elle ne se terminera jamais. Je sais qu'au fond de toi tu ne veux pas perdre tout ça et que tu regrettes ce que tu lui as dit alors va le voir et excuse toi.

-T'es chiant…

Kaoru sourit. Il venait de convaincre Toshiya.

_**88888888888888**_

Die était rentré rapidement chez lui, il ne supporterait certainement pas de regarder Toshiya dans les yeux. Il passa rapidement par la cuisine pour se pendre un soda et s'installa dans le salon. Quelques minutes plus tard, on toqua à la porte.

_C'est certainement Kaoru._

-Entre c'est ouvert. Kaoru arriva dans le salon et s'assit à côté de son ami.

-Comment tu savais que c'était moi ?

-Il n'y a que toi pour venir me voir après une dispute avec lui.

-Hum…

Un silence s'installa entre les deux guitaristes tandis que le roux buvait machinalement sa canette.

-Oh excuse moi t'en veux ?

-Non merci j'ai pas soif.

-Ah…

-Ca va Die ?

-Oui… Non… J'en sais rien ! Fit Die en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Kaoru ne répondit rien mais remarqua une photo encadrée posée sur la table à côté du canapé, représentant Die et Toshiya du temps où ils étaient encore amants. Die vit le regard de Kaoru posé sur la photographie. Il sourit en la prenant et caressa le visage de Toshiya du bout des doigts.

-Pffff… Je suis pathétique ! On dirait que j'espère encore que ça redevienne comme avant entre nous.

-Pour revivre ce que tu as vécu ?

-Au moins j'étais avec lui ! Il me manque tellement Kao !

-…

-Je suis dingue hein dis le ! Je suis complètement fou d'aimer un mec aussi égocentrique et qui aime faire le mal autour de lui, mais j'y peux rien c'est comme ça. C'est un mec égocentrique mais c'était mon petit bout de paradis à moi !

-Je dirai juste qu'il n'aime pas faire le mal autour de lui, c'est dans sa nature de faire souffrir les gens à cause de son côté égocentrique mais il ne doit pas aimer le faire… certainement pas.

-Tu crois ?

-Je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoirs, mais je pense que Totchi ne t'a pas vraiment oublié.

-Tu parles… Il m'oublie bien vite quand il est dans les bras de ces hommes ou de ces femmes…

-Ah oui ? Et tu m'expliques pourquoi il n'est jamais resté avec quelqu'un aussi longtemps que toi ?

-…

-Crois moi Die, même si ce n'est plus possible entre vous, Toshiya ne t'a pas oublié. Il n'y a qu'à voir votre comportement ambigu. Si on ne vous connaissait pas, on jurerait que vous êtes ensemble. Une relation n'est belle est profonde que si elle reste ambiguë et c'est le cas pour vous.

-Mais moi j'aimerais tant qu'il voit que je serais prêt à tout pour qu'on recommence !

-Crois tu seulement que lui aussi veut la même chose ?

-Non… J'en sais rien… Ca m'étonnerait.

-Je suis désolé Die.

-Ne sois pas désolé. C'est pas de ta faute si je suis tombé amoureux de la mauvaise personne.

-Ca va aller quand même ?

-Il faudra bien. J'ai l'habitude de toutes façons…

_**88888888888888888**_

Quelques jours plus tard, Die arrivait au local de répétition, guitare sur l'épaule et sourire aux lèvres… Sourire qui s'effaça bien vite quand il vit qu'il n'y avait que Toshiya qui était arrivé. Celui-ci lui fit un sourire auquel Die répondit par un simple signe de tête.

-Bonjour Die.

-Bonjour…

-Tu vas bien ?

Die le regarda d'un drôle d'air.

-Je peux savoir ce qui te prend de me demander ça ?

-N'ai-je pas le droit de m'inquiéter pour mon ami ?

-Euh… Si si bien sûr… Fit le roux pas très convaincu.

-Die je… je voudrais m'excuser pour la dernière fois…

-Pardon ?

-Je suis allé trop loin… Beaucoup trop loin.

-C'est pas grave j'ai l'habitude à force…Ces mots furent comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur de Toshiya. C'était encore pire que s'il lui en voulait. Il était indifférent et ça il ne l'avait jamais supporté et c'était toujours pour ça qu'il avait cherché à le faire réagir dans toutes les circonstances et par tous les moyens… dont il n'était pas toujours fier.

-Je te jure que je voulais pas aller aussi loin, je le pensais pas.

Die le regarda avec un sourire triste.

-Tu le pensais, je l'ai lu dans tes yeux.

-Die…

-Laisse tomber Totchi…

-Non !

-Ecoute Toshiya j'ai pas envie de me disputer une fois de plus avec toi, j'en ai assez.

-Mais pardonne moi au moins !

-C'est déjà fait, je ne fais que ça de toutes façons…

Toshiya le regarda l'œil sévère et en même temps désolé, mais ne répondit rien. Il savait que c'était inutile. Pourtant, après quelques minutes de silence, Die se retourna vers le bassiste.

-Toshiya… Pourquoi ?

-Hein ?

-Qu'est ce que j'ai fait de mal ?

-De quoi tu parles ? Demanda le bassiste alors qu'il savait pertinemment ce que Die voulait dire.

-On n'était pas heureux ensemble ?

-Die… Pourquoi tu me parles de ça subitement ?

-Pour rien… J'ai beau chercher ce que j'ai fait de mal mais je n'arrive pas à voir. S'exclama Die les larmes aux yeux.

-Die arrête ! S'écria Toshiya paniqué.

-Dis moi Toshiya ! Dis moi pourquoi !

Le bassiste le prit aussitôt dans ses bras pour le calmer.

-Die, ne pleure pas… Pas pour ça, ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

-Pas la peine ?! Mais je peux pas Toshiya ! Je peux pas t'oublier ! Le bassiste le lâcha et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Ecoute Die, moi non plus je ne peux pas t'oublier !

-Mais…

-Laisse moi finir ! Je peux pas t'oublier parce que tu es la relation la plus belle que j'ai jamais eu. Je t'ai aimé follement, profondément et sincèrement et je crois que je t'aime encore… Mais c'est pas possible. On se fera encore du mal ça ne sert à rien.

-On a changé Toshiya !

-Je sais mais même si je t'aime, je ne peux pas me passer des femmes. C'est pas possible pour moi tu comprends ? Tu as été le seul homme avec lequel j'ai eu une relation sérieuse. Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu me comblais, mais je préférais faire l'amour avec des femmes.

-…

-Je suis désolé Die…

-Si je ne te satisfaisais pas, pourquoi tu m'as trompé pendant tout ce temps ?

-Parce que je ne pouvais pas te laisser…

-C'est très égoïste ça j'espère que tu t'en rends compte.

-Je sais oui… C'est pour ça que je ne suis pas digne de toi.

-Je suis le seul pour pouvoir en juger !

-J'ai changé moi aussi et je ne veux plus te faire de mal.

-Tu me fais du mal en ne voulant pas de moi…

-Je recommencerai à te tromper…Tu as envie de ça toi ?

-Non…

-Alors il vaut mieux qu'on reste ami.

-…

-Tu es d'accord ?

-Oui… bien sûr.

-Merci Die. Crois moi c'est parce que je t'aime que je fais ça. Fit Toshiya en lui embrassant les lèvres… C'était sa façon à lui de lui dire adieu, même s'ils ne se quitteraient jamais complètement.

**OWARI**


End file.
